


Standard Mission Debriefing

by DaftPunk_DeLorean



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Everyone is angry, M/M, Post-Battle, Smut, Stark Spangled Banner - Freeform, breath play, until the sexins' start
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-29
Updated: 2013-05-29
Packaged: 2017-12-13 08:48:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/822367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaftPunk_DeLorean/pseuds/DaftPunk_DeLorean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tensions and tempers run high after a battle that didn't go so well; Tony, Bruce, and Steve are bloodied, bruised, and angry, and need to calm Bruce down in a hurry. Since Steve was the one making all the bad calls on the field, he's the one who gets to go on his knees first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Standard Mission Debriefing

**Author's Note:**

> Fair warning, there's blood in this fic, so if that squicks you out, proceed with caution. Nobody's cutting anyone up, it's all leftover from the battle, but they aren't exactly cleaning themselves up before going downtown, either.

Tony jetted directly into the tower living room, bypassing the suit disassembly unit on the balcony, and unceremoniously dumped Steve and Bruce on the stone floor as he landed. Tony ripped off his helmet and rounded on the others, who were scrambling to their feet. 

“What the _fuck,_ Steve?” Tony glared at Steve while helping Bruce to his feet. 

“Don’t even start, Tony. I made what I thought was the right call, there wasn’t-“

“Fucking bullshit! Why the hell did you tell Bruce to keep the Hulk under wraps? That could’ve been handled in less than 15 minutes, with a tenth the property damage- fuck, I’m the one that gets the bill for that shit, you know!” Tony’s voice rose to a livid shout. Steve pulled off his cowl and stood chest-to-chest with Tony, faces inches from each other, his voice laced with quiet threat.

“We needed Bruce working with radiation containment, he’s the only one who can identify gamma signatures that erratic,” Steve said, voice edged with anger. Tony glowered, then looked over at Bruce, who was pacing anxiously, pressing the heels of his palms against his eyes and attempting to take deep breaths. Tony roughly shoved Steve out of the way, and approached Bruce, gently pulling his wrists away to reveal glowing green eyes.

“You got this, Bruce?” Tony asked softly. Bruce looked at them both aghast, shaking with agitation.

“No! _No_ , I don’t ‘ _got this!_ ’ What the hell is wrong with you two? You sound the alarm and drag me into the heart of battle with half our team on the other side of the planet or the other side of the galaxy, then just suddenly decide that ‘oops, sorry Bruce, I know you’ve got a half-ton monster trying to claw his way out of your skin, but can you just tell him to give us a weensy bit so you can do this stack of complex bullshit while trying not to fucking explode and kill everyone on sight?!’ That’s not how it works! You’ve been having me hold off the other guy for hours now, so unless you think of something fast, you’re about to get some unexpected remodeling!” Bruce resumed pacing, breathing ragged, shooting angry looks at Tony and Steve in turns. Steve huffed out an angry breath.

“Oh, so you’ve got a problem with how I make calls on the field now too? Maybe you both should go talk to Fury if you want the job so damn bad!” Steve bellowed. Bruce whipped around and was in Steve’s face like lightening, jabbing his finger sharply into the star on Steve’s chest and face twisted with rage.

“I don’t want your fucking job! I’m just saying there’s no reason the radiation team couldn’t have handled it without me! The other guy could’ve dismantled the transport units and communications grid at the epicenter in seconds! Look at you both, you shouldn’t have taken that all on by yourselves!” Bruce roared, gesturing at Tony and Steve, who both looked down at themselves. 

Tony had a gash over one eye and large pieces of heavily-damaged armor peeling away, and Steve’s face was almost completely covered in blood from deep cuts and a broken nose that had already healed, his uniform ripped across the chest and arms, blood staining the white star on his chest red from where it had dripped from his mouth and nose and the lacerations on his chest. Steve furiously slapped Bruce’s hand away from his chest, hard. He opened his mouth to retort, but his words were lost when he heard Bruce’s voice, suddenly low and deadly. 

“That’s not a good way to keep me from getting angry, Captain Rogers.” Bruce was looking down at the hand that Steve had slapped, with a funny look on his face and eyes blazing poison green. Tony immediately stepped between them, as Bruce began to tighten his fists and bare his teeth.

“You better think of something fast, or start running, squirrel,” Tony hissed over his shoulder. Steve blanched, but reached around Tony to hold Bruce’s wrist. 

“Bruce, I’m sorry, I didn’t- you need to calm down, right?” Steve quickly held up his hands at the caustic glare that Bruce shot him. “I mean, I just- I think I have an idea that will help you relax fast. OK? Can I just? Here.” Steve backed up, held Bruce’s eyes, and very slowly dropped to his knees. “Just, let me help you, OK?”

Bruce and Tony openly stared for a full wordless minute, before Bruce slowly stalked over to Steve, fists clenching and unclenching. He cupped Steve’s jaw, rubbing his thumb across Steve’s bottom lip, which still glistened with blood from the battle.

“I hope you know what you’re getting yourself into.”

Steve held Bruce’s gaze and nodded. Bruce’s mouth quirked up on one side, baring his teeth in a feral grin. 

“Then get to it, soldier.”

Tony moved up behind Bruce, placing his gauntleted hands on Bruce’s shoulders, and calmly, slowly, moved them down his arms, to rest on Bruce’s hips. Tony breathed soft kisses along Bruce’s nape, while Steve fumbled with the buckle on Bruce’s belt. As Steve reached into Bruce’s trousers and Tony grazed his teeth along his jaw, Bruce sighed and let his eyes slide closed and head fall back on Tony’s shoulder, tension visibly melting from his body. 

Steve sighed in relief, and met Tony’s eyes with a grin. Pushing Bruce’s pants down around his thighs and cupping his balls, Steve licked and teased Bruce to full erection while Tony made quick work of removing Bruce’s shirt. Bruce’s breaths came quicker, and he curled in on himself a little, pressing his back into Tony’s armored chest and winding his hands through Steve’s messy blond hair. Before Steve could wrap his mouth around Bruce’s cock, Bruce abruptly pulled Steve’s head back by the hair.

“No… no, I want to sit.” Bruce suddenly twisted his fingers painfully tightly in Steve’s hair, who yelped and grabbed at Bruce’s wrists as he was half-dragged to kneel in front of the couch that Bruce had just collapsed on. Tony knelt beside Steve, stroking up and down his back while Steve rubbed at his scalp and winced. Just as he reached forward to touch Bruce, he caught his reflection in a bit of Tony’s armor that hadn’t been completely scuffed yet, and saw the blood splashed over his face. He touched his hand to his mouth and looked at the shining red that dripped from his fingertips; making a soft noise of embarrassment, he raised his arm to wipe his face on his sleeve. Bruce caught his wrist and shook his head.

“Leave it. I like it,” Bruce growled softly. Steve’s eyes widened, but he lowered his arm. Leaning forward, he planted his palms on Bruce’s hips, and gently flicked and swirled just the very tip of his tongue up and down Bruce’s shaft. He inhaled deeply, the coppery metallic scent of the blood on his face mingling with the deep, heady musk of Bruce’s groin. He started to feel tightness in his blue uniform pants as his own erection swelled, encouraged by the soft noises from Bruce above him, and Tony’s wandering hands behind him. Steve moaned quietly into Bruce’s balls as Tony stroked between his legs, the hot, moist breath causing Bruce to hitch his hips up and tighten his grip in Steve’s hair again.

“God, Steve- stop teasing me,” Bruce panted. Steve grazed his lips along Bruce’s hipbone leaving a deep red trail, as if he had messily smeared his lips with blood-red lipstick before pressing them to Bruce’s skin. 

“Sorry, I’m getting distracted back here,” Steve growled, pushing back into Tony’s hands as they massaged between his thighs and squeezed his ass.

“Well maybe I should ask Tony to help you out, hm?” From behind him, Steve heard Tony chuckle softly, and felt him run his gauntleted hand up his spine to rest at the nape of his neck. 

“Well Steve, let’s not keep him waiting,” Tony said. “Why don’t you open your pretty mouth up nice and wide, and I’ll help you do something with it besides shout orders that we don’t like.”

With Tony’s hand still on his neck, Steve sat up on his knees and held Tony’s gaze with a look of defiant mischief. He let his hands fall to his uniform pants, which he deftly unfastened and pushed down around his thighs so he could pull out his uncomfortably hard cock. Several drops of pre-come glistened heavily on the tip. Tony and Bruce followed Steve’s hands with their eyes as he stroked himself a few times before swiping his thumb across the slit, picking up the droplets. Tony and Bruce hungrily watched Steve’s hand as he raised it to his open mouth and made a lewd show of licking and sucking his thumb clean, his mouth slightly open and the tip of his pink tongue just visible through his blood-red lips when he was through.

“Jesus,” Tony whispered hotly, his breathy words mingling with Bruce’s strangled noise and his grip tightening on the back of Steve’s neck. Steve let his body go pliant as Tony pushed him down by the neck, guiding his open mouth to Bruce’s cock. Bruce gripped him with one hand in his hair and the other cupping his jaw, and together, Bruce and Tony moved his head up and down Bruce’s length. Steve felt coiling pleasure in his groin as he let go, his palms resting on Bruce’s thighs, allowing himself to relinquish control over how fast, how deep, and how long his mouth would work Bruce’s cock.

Tony fumbled behind him with his other hand, until he got the gauntlet of his other hand off. Steve moaned deeply when he felt the heat of Tony’s skin on his cock, causing Bruce to hitch his hips up and squeeze his eyes shut. Tony breathed across Steve’s ear, causing a wave of goose bumps to shiver down his spine.

“Better take a deep breath,” Tony purred. As Steve pulled back, he did so, and Tony pushed him all the way down Bruce’s length, so that he had to swallow around his cock and couldn’t breathe. Tony held him there by the back of the neck, nose pressed hard into the dark brown curls of Bruce’s groin, his throat stretched and full, rhythmically swallowing around the girth to keep from gagging as Bruce moaned and thrust into his mouth. Steve could hold his breath a lot longer than a typical human, but old reflexes die hard, so to speak. Before long, his body began to involuntarily try to pull back, only to be held in place by the strength of Tony’s Iron Man suit. 

Adrenaline crept in on him as he felt the blood rushing in his ears from both lack of oxygen and impending orgasm from Tony’s relentless stroking. Steve really did need to breathe now. _Badly_. He pushed hard against Bruce’s thighs and jerked his body against Tony’s hand, but Tony kept his grip on the back of his neck. In this position, it would be a mighty struggle to fight off the strength of Tony’s suit. Steve knew he could out-muscle Tony’s grip, but instead he tried to relax his convulsing lungs and focus on the intense orgasm building within him, when Bruce tensed up and cried out, thrusting hard one last time before spilling down Steve’s throat. 

Tony immediately released Steve’s neck. Steve wrenched himself off of Bruce’s cock and gulped the desperate, wet gasp of a drowning man, collapsing dizzily back onto Tony’s armored chest. His heart pounded in his neck and spots swam before his eyes as Tony continued to pump his cock and wrapped his other arm tightly around Steve’s chest.

“Come on, Cap. Come in my hand,” Tony murmured in his ear, and Steve was shaking and gasping and coming before Tony even finished the sentence. Blackness crept into his vision as he went light-headed and limp against Tony, every nerve in his body screaming with ecstasy and magnified a hundred times over from the lack of oxygen and sudden rush of it at the end.

Bruce slid from the couch to kneel in front of Steve, so he was sandwiched between Bruce and Tony’s bodies. They touched him everywhere, kissing his bloodied face and stroking his heaving chest; grinding their hips against his and stroking their fingers through his sweaty, messy hair, until he could see and breathe clearly again. Steve let his head fall forward onto Bruce’s shoulder.

“Fuck. That was so hot,” Steve mumbled. Bruce nodded, reaching around Steve to hug Tony closer to them both.

“I’m inclined to agree,” Bruce murmured back.

“Anything that makes Steve swear, I’ll try twice,” Tony said, laughing softly. Steve twisted around a bit to look at Tony over his shoulder, eyes twinkling.

“Always so overdressed. Must you wear a suit to every occasion?” 

“Not gonna lie, it feels a bit constricting at the moment.” Tony started pulling off his other gauntlet, and Steve and Bruce looked at each other playfully.

“Bruce, reckon we ought to do something to help a fella out?” Steve asked, and Bruce nodded very seriously.

“I think that would certainly be the gentlemanly thing to do in a situation such as this.” Bruce and Steve both turned to Tony, who smiled widely and lay back on the floor, hands resting behind his head.

“You may proceed,” he said smugly. Steve and Bruce exchanged amused looks, and set about divesting Tony of his armor, pulling each emergency catch so it fell open to reveal the very aroused prize inside. Bruce went straight to Tony’s groin, breathing and licking Tony’s erection through the thin, black material of the undersuit, before pulling him out and enveloping him in the soft, wet heat of his mouth. Steve leaned over Tony’s face, kissing him deeply, devouring every part of his mouth with his tongue, and savoring the scratch of Tony’s goatee. When he pulled up, Tony’s lips were smeared with streaks of red and glistened with pink-tinted saliva. Tony reached up to cup Steve’s cheek, and his hand came away sticky with blood. His eyes slid closed and his breath hitched as Bruce swallowed him down.

“Fuck Steve, you’re… you’re so fucking _hot_ all bloody and beat up with come all over your uniform and… and all filthy and sweaty, and… I can taste Bruce on you and… Fuck, Bruce, I’m-“ Tony thrust up into Bruce’s mouth, and pulled Steve down to kiss him greedily, the rhythm of his lips stuttering through his orgasm. 

When they all collapsed in a heap on the floor, it was a pathetic mess. Bruce curled up against Tony’s side; his trousers were still undone, with a smear of Tony’s semen on the corner of his mouth. Tony just lay in the opened sarcophagus of his suit, one arm thrown across his eyes, Steve draped over him. Steve had his uniform pants still pushed down around his thighs, the deep blue splashed with white stains, like so many stars. His voice was hoarse, his hair matted with grit and sweat, and the proof of his bloodied face was found in the streaks and marks of red that covered them all. Steve panted as he lay across Tony.

“I move that this be a part of standard mission debriefing,” Steve croaked. Tony laughed in reply, arm still thrown over his eyes.

“I second. All in favor?”

“Aye.”

“Aye.”

“Aye.”

Steve closed his eyes against Tony’s warm skin and smiled.

“Motion passes.”


End file.
